


They're Real

by King_Lizzi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Relationship(s), Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Lizzi/pseuds/King_Lizzi
Summary: After running away from home Elizabeth finds herself face to face with a world filled with mythical creatures just waiting for her! And a certain god of wine seems to take interest in her
Relationships: Dionysus/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Kidnapped by a god

Life had always been tough for me, growing up my parents always seemed to argue but I would distract myself from that. Up until I was eleven I lived in a life of blissful innocence! Then my parents got divorced and I had to move to a place I barely knew. I knew some of the place since I costed every summer, it was Durbin West Virginia where my grandparents lived. Everything seemed to go downhill from there as I realized just how much I had been distracting myself from serious problems all those eleven years. Well no matter the case I ended up living there for three years before I decided to run away. I didn't live with my mom or sisters, and defiantly not my dad, just my grandparents that I hated. I had it in my head all I was good for to them was doing chores around the house so I constantly was forcing myself into doing those chores I hated so much. It didn't help that I found school to be absolute hell. Everything was just so stressful for me I couldn't handle it so on November twenty-sixth I ran away. __________________________________________ November 26, 2019 I woke early in the morning at around 7 am, I grabbed my bookbag which was empty because it was thanksgiving break, and packed a few things I'd need. Just the basics, clothes, a sketch book and my phone. Then I crept my way past my sleeping grandmother in the living room and into the kitchen where the back door was. I took a deep breath and sighed quietly as I moved the rug from in front of it and opened the door. I found myself rushing with adrenaline, and quickly stepped outside closing the door behind me. I hoped they wouldn't miss me, I didn't really see why I mattered to them in the first place. I stopped one last time on the old broken porch just to pet my outside cat mittens, I had already said goodbye to my inside cats. Then I made my way down the stairs careful as they were broken and ran my way into the forest near my house. There was a trail right next to it but I didn't want to risk them finding me so I used the forest. I made my way into a small clearing I had found the previous summer, and using a path I had cleared branches from that summer I went further into the forest frowning as I realized the branches to the next path couldn't be moved, I had already tried many times before. So to get a good idea of where to go next I climbed up a nearby tree to an abandoned concrete wall, yeah I had no clue why it was in a forest but I suspected it was something to do with the fact a train used to run through the woods. My grandma had told me about that but now all we had was the Durbin rocket. As I stood on that concrete wall I looked around, the sky was a dull gray and I spotted many crows like they were telling me to go back. I wouldn't listen I had made up my mind, then suddenly there was a large gust of wind. I nearly fell bit quickly knelt and grabbed the concrete wall for support. I looked around and faintly heard a voice it was of a man and it seemed to be coming from the west...wait or was that the East? I could never tell the difference very well. The wind continued to blow and blow until before I knew it I fell. I had always hated heights this just fed that fear I closed my eyes tightly as I fell. It seemed like the branches aided in a smooth fall which I didn't see how was possible but I was scared. I kept my eyes shut and I heard a voice actually a few voices. "Do you think she's dead?" one said, it sounded like a teenage boy, "Erin! Don't say that you'll wake her!" a more femine voice said so I assumed it was a teenage lady. "Lets take her to lord Dionysus" the lady's voice said, the male voice groaned "oh come on you know he'll be mad at us! He said he wanted sleep-" a sigh from the feminine voice "Erin I don't want to hear it! Help me pick her up" then I was lifted and it seemed to be forever until they stopped and when they did I opened my eyes. I wasn't in the forest near my house anymore it was like a heaven for woodland creatures! And it had a huge temple covered in vines and plant life, it also had a throne in the temple. On the throne sat a man, more feminine looking than his voice let on "You've brought me a toy? A mortal one at that! How...interesting" dread filled me and a pit of anxiety formed in my stomach. I wasn't getting home anytime soon.


	2. A god loves me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth starts to regret running away but at the same time she wonders if she should accept his love.

Still November 26, 2019 Soon Dionysus had a satyr named Erin and a nymph named Ian take me to a grand room. It was so gorgeous! It had the most perfect white walls with dozens of potted plants throughout the room. It even had a vanity but the show of the room was the bed. It was the biggest one I had ever seen in my life! It had slim sheets with a large comforter on top and many pillows to ensure a good sleep. It almost distracted me from the fact I had been kidnapped, I sat at the vanity and frowned at myself I looked so tired and the bags under my eyes made it worse. Not to mention how pale I was, I used to go outside alot when I lived with my mom and dad so I wasn't pale but I grew to dislike going outside and thus I was pale as the dead. When I say dead I really mean it I had green tinted skin in pretty much any light and when I got cold it looked more purple so I tended to look dead. _____________________________________________ Before he had them take me to the room he had told me I would marry him within two months, of course I was confused but he didn't explain further and had me taken to the room. The sun had began to fall before they came and got me for dinner, of course they first dressed me in a short toga looking dress it was pure white, the only makeup they put on me was mascara which was hell. I almost forgot eye poked out! I mean it was entirely my fault for squirming so much. Next they did my hair, since it was too short for pigtails, full braids or ponytails they settled for putting two braids in it and the rest stayed down. Then a pair of black high heels those were so difficult to walk in I nearly fell while they led me to the dining room where the god sat at one end of the huge table. They sat me st the other end, and then a couple of nymphs were led in by satyrs who filled in the seats between me and the gods. We waited in silence for a while only the sound of soft music, small chat from the nymphs and hooves tapping on the floor from the satyrs was heard. Then they brought out the food it was a huge feast I'm talking like bigger than what rich people eat for thanksgiving! Everyone dug in except me, it was all so intimidating seeing all these strangers and then him just..staring at me with those striking purple eyes. I envied those eyes...I had always hated my brown eyes, so plain and common, and my hair too it was such a common brown. But back to the dinner, Dionysus excused all the nymphs and satyrs then spoke to me. "You didn't touch your food, afraid its been poisoned?" he joked with a grin, I looked away rolling my eyes "I don't...know anyone here...i don't know why I'm here!" I shouted suddenly filled with anger but he just laughed at me "Oh Eliza, I'm just here to give you a better life.." he then stood "go rest up, I have many plans for us tomorrow!" and he left, with that I stood took off my high heels and ran back to my room. I was going to lock myself in but the door didn't have a lock, so I just slammed it shut and went on my rampage throwing things punched the wall I even punched the mirror of my vanity until my knuckles bled, it hurt so badly. I sat in front of the door and sobbed to myself until slumber because to call and I stood collapsing onto the bed not bothering to cover myself up. I fell asleep hoping id wake up at home but I knew I wouldn't. Was I cursed? Why did everything go against me?


	3. Livin' with a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is starting to warm up to this god, maybe she can make this life work

November 27, 2019

I was woke up by the same two that hadn't left me alone since I arrived. A satyr named Erin and nymph named Ian, they told be what Dionysus had planned today which consisted of me trying on dresses for our wedding..great. They dressed me up in another fancy outfit and brought me out of the room to eat breakfast, honestly the food was really good and I actually ate today! Dionysus wasn't at breakfast though it kind of made me wonder where he was. However soon after breakfast they brought me to a room and for the next few hours forced me into dresses and shoes I was just glad when it was over.

____________________________________________

I got a break from all the dress up after a while and explored the place a bit. It was huge so I found it hard to navigate but I managed. I walked into many rooms mainly they held potted plants or statues of Dionysus big and small which just reminded me of that one myth with narsissus so it made me laugh a bit every time I saw the nude statues. They made me wonder if his body actually looked like that and no matter how hard I pushed away those thoughts it didn't work and I was nearly having a breakdown over it. I had found the library at this point and was hiding in the darkest corner of the room trying to make myself sob, it was like my body refused to let me have a breakdown which made me angry and start punching things, I tended to do that alot when I got mad. Over and over again I punched my thigh and the shelves around me, I was sure my thigh and knuckles would bruise that's when a shadow fell over me. I looked up and locked eyes with Dionysus then quickly looked away hididng my now injured hand, then my eyes filled with tears. He knelt beside me and frowned cupping my cheek "my dear Eliza, show me your hand," I was hesitant but I gave him my hand, the non-injured one. He just chuckled and helped me stand, then told me to follow him, so I did.

_____________________________________________

He brought me to what looked like a small nurse office or infirmary, it had white walls like most of the rooms did but it also had a few paintings of plant life. Maybe ones with healing properties? I had no clue but that was my guess! He cleaned my bleeding knuckles with some liquid that made it stink and bubble, but I didn't bother to see what it was he put on it. Then he wrapped it ever so gently like I was a delicate flower and he was the careful gardener. It felt nice knowing he cared so much about me, afterwards I just kind of leaned into his chest, face red as ever and my heart racing. I couldn't tell if I was anxious or if i was just in love perhaps, his heart beat calmed me down though. It had such a steady beat yet a few times it would skip a beat, I smiled at that taking his hands in mine and looking up at him. Maybe this life wasn't going to be so bad after all and maybe...just maybe I could make this life work. I could find the love for this god if it costed my soul, yet I didn't know why it was me he chose I didn't question it. It made me feel special this way knowing I interested someone who could have anyone he wanted, out of the entire world it was me. He wanted me! My heart melted at that as he pressed a kiss to my forehead, yeah I could live with this life.


	4. Tipsy mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets a little tipsy when she grabs the wrong drink Dionysus decides to take care of her.

Still November 27, 2019

After he had patched me up a bit he told me I could explore the place if I wanted. So I did, the building was so fascinating to me, it was huge and seemed so endless! I didn't even know how long I had been exploring for whenever Ian and Erin had came to get me back to my room.

____________________________________________

They dressed me up and took me to dinner, this time I actually enjoyed it! I was laughing and talking with Dionysus, he made very good conversations. At some point I got so distracted I didn't even realize when I was drinking wine, I guess I just thought it tasted like some fancy grape juice? Whatever I had thought I ended up tipsy by the end of dinner. The nymphs and satyrs were dismissed and Dionysus approached me in my bubbly and giggling state. I reached my arms out for him and whined softly, he smiled at me gently sweeping me off my feet and holding me bridal style. I immediately clung onto him and kissed him sloppily. Dionysus only gently kissed back before he walked me to my room, the entire time he was trying to keep me from making out with him, which proved to be difficult in my drunk state. I just couldn't stop myself! He looked so attractive, I craved his touch! I soon found myself in my bed, him beside me gently shushing me and telling me to sleep, that he would take care of me. I nodded too tired now to argue, have him one last kiss and slept throughout the entire night.

_____________________________________________

November 28, 2019

I woke up with the worst headache of my life, I laid in bed regretting everything about last night. The drinking, trying to make out with dionysus, I regretted it all. I was still dressed in the same fancy dress from last night, somehow it wasn't stained which was a surprise to me usually when I wear something white it ends up stained in one way or another. That's not the point though, as I stared at the ceiling my stomach began to churn, and I swear it was the quickest I had moved in my entire life. I ran to the bathroom in my room knelt by the toilet and threw up, I swear I threw my guts up. I stayed like that for a while leaning over the toilet silently hoping I would feel better, but I didn't and it sucked. I guess I never heard him come in because before I knew it I felt someone rubbing my back, with big yet delicate hands. I turned and smiled weakly at Dionysus, he helped me back to my bed after he had me changed out of the dress and into more casual clothes. Then he laid me back down onto my bed, telling me to rest up for the day until my hangover went away. I nodded not daring to argue at this point, he is the god of alcohol, he's probably experienced hangovers way worse than this. So I just listened, he stayed beside me for a while until I slipped back into slumber. I was just glad he cared for me.


End file.
